1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting and cooling a beverage container.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,657, issued to James M. Fuller on Aug. 30, 1994, discloses a coolant and beverage container structure. The container structure is configured to complementarily receive and secure a beverage coolant jug in an inverted orientation therewithin.
A container for storing and chilling a beverage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,258, issued to Shaam P. Sundhar on Aug. 27, 1991. The beverage is held within a removable cup. The cup is in contact with the cooled side of an electrothermal cooler. A power cord enables connection to a supply of electrical power, and a switch is disposed within the power circuit.
A beverage cooler/dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,847, issued to Melissa Zickler on Mar. 5, 1991. Cooling is provided by a thermoelectric cooling device within the body of the cooler/dispenser in order to cool the beverage container without the inconvenience of replenishing melting ice.
A refrigerated beverage container having an articulated spout is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,324, issued to Barry S. Allan on Oct. 9, 1990. Chilling is provided by placing a refrigerant in close proximity to a bottle or the like held in the container. The container disclosed herein includes a handle in order to tote the device.
A food receptacle is held in an inverted position in a cooler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,721, issued to Manfred Kirchler on Dec. 5, 1989. The cooler has an internal cavity cooperating in configuration with a can. A Peltier effect cooler is provided to chill the can.
Another Peltier effect cooler is employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,611, issued to Hal J. Bohner on Jul. 21, 1987. A wine bottle is maintained at a predetermined temperature. In alternative embodiments, the heated side of the Peltier device is cooled by an electrically powered fan and by ice.
A portable beverage cooler/dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,626, issued to Joseph H. Donnelly on Mar. 23, 1982. An automatic cigarette lighter receptacle is provided in order to make use of the cooler in an automobile.
Another portable beverage cooler/dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,457, issued to William E. Doughty on Jul. 5, 1927. A threaded connection between the beverage container and the beverage container receptacle in order to positively secure the container within the beverage container receptacle.
German Patent Document No. DE 3,412,556, dated October, 1985, discloses a portable cooler having an insulated chamber for holding a beverage container, and a powered refrigeration system. The refrigeration system may be of the compression cycle type, the Peltier effect type, or a liquid absorption type.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.